What You Mean to Me
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Austin lost his way due to the media's influence. Ally is there to help him and find his way again. He finds himself getting closer to who he really is because of Ally. But then, he did something that made Ally leave. Will he just let her go and lose his way again or would he find her and get her back and tell her how much she truly means to him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: A short series I will be making that are in parts, so the story isn't long. Title of the story is from one of the songs out of the movie called _Starstruck_. **Warning**: there is some language and some adult themes. The idea struck me, and I decided to post it even though I shouldn't. **Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin and Ally or the characters. All rights belong to their rightful owners.

**Part 1**

Ally looked to Austin and then to the sleeping woman beside him. His eyes widened in fear when he noticed her holding her luggage. He stood up, but Ally shook her head. Austin stopped his movements at her gesture. It was then Ally let her tears finally fall.

"I'm sorry for ruining everything. I'm sorry I've failed you. I wish you happiness, Austin. And don't worry, I won't interfere with your life anymore since I couldn't stop you. Goodbye," Ally said, choking at her words before she left. The door of his room closed behind her. Austin was frozen for a moment, but he stood up. He had put on his pants and ran to the door to see her gone. He ran down the hall, down the stairs, and out of his luxurious hall to the front door. Nothing. She was gone. His world had gone.

Confused? Let's go back to five nights ago.

Day One:

Austin was with a girl at the bar, flirting and teasing. Ally came inside and saw her 'friend' drunk and flirting. Without another word, she stopped beside him and interfered his flirting.

"I'm sorry, but could you please leave my boyfriend alone?" Ally asked with a sickly sweet tone. The woman looked at Ally for a moment and then at Austin. She scoffed disgustingly at Austin and left them alone. Austin turned to Ally angrily.

"Ally! Why the hell did you do that for?" Austin spat angrily. "She was going to be my new 'it' girl."

Ally sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not letting you do this anymore. I promised Dez and Jimmy to take care of you, and I'm going to do it," Ally said with a calm tone. Austin childishly pouted, but Ally took his arm and pulled him out of the bar. Even if in his drunkness, Austin could be strong enough to pull away from her, but he didn't. Something in his head made him go against that idea. After all, he could hurt her, and Austin could not hurt her.

When Austin was securely in her car, Ally went to the driver's side and started the engine. She did not drive out the parking lot yet and looked at Austin. She sighed and started to reverse and drive out of the bar's parking lot.

"What made you this way, Austin? Why have you been having one-night stands?" Ally asked.

Austin kept quiet. He didn't even know why. The rumors kept on piling up about his playboy ways, and he just made it come true. The stress of the media just wouldn't leave him alone, and he just lost his way, but he couldn't tell Ally that.

"Like I said before, I'm going to make you stop having these one-night stands. You could get someone pregnant. I'm not going to let you make any more bad choices and get back the Austin I know," Ally stated. Austin stayed quiet, and they left to his mansion.

Suprisingly, she was going to stay with him in the mansion. Her room was across the hall from his. Ally was going to stand by her word like she always had done. And Austin missed that. After she tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead. She smiled at him and told him to sleep before leaving his room and closing the door behind her. For the first time in a long time, Austin smiled in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Thanks for the reviews and hope you guys like this chapter as well. I can't concentrate on the main Austin and Ally story, so I posted this one instead. Well, happy reading and enjoy.

**Day 2 (Part 1)**:

Austin awoke and found himself waking up against the morning glory hitting his eyelids. He winced and tried to get back his eyesight. He sat up and found himself in his room for the first time. He never slept in his room at night, so he wondered how he got in here. He turned to the window and saw Ally. Austin's eyes widened with disbelief. He had thought it was merely a dream, but Ally was right there tugging at the curtains. She had her hair in a ponytail. Even if her back was facing him, he knew what she looked like even from behind.

"A-Ally?" Austin called out. She turned her head and smiled.

"Morning, Austin," she greeted, "I made pancakes, so you should get ready."

She tugged at the curtains again, but she lost her balance and landed on her bottom. Austin couldn't help but chuckle. She was always a little clumsy. He watched as Ally moaned in pain before standing up and rubbing her bottom. She turned to glare at him for a moment but sighed.

"Yeah, laugh all you want, but there will be a day when you land on your bottom like I did," Ally stated crossly. He continued to laugh even harder at her failed attempt of a threat. Ally huffed and left the room. Austin watched her leave and a big grin crossed his lips. It had been so long he had laughed.

Just as Ally somewhat demanded, he got ready and cleaned himself well. It was the first times in a long time that he wanted look fresh and good. And well, it made him feel good. He left his room and skipped down the hallway and then slid off on the railing. Just as he jumped off, he stopped himself and went deep into his thoughts. He wondered why he was so happy and energetic today. Was it because of Ally? He hadn't seen her for so long, and they didn't communicate as much. He sighed as his energetic mood from before had disappeared. He walked into the kitchen with a grim look, but it didn't hold for long when he saw Ally. She was sitting in the dining room table with a book open while holding a pickle. She didn't notice Austin standing at the doorway, watching her.

Austin noticed how beautiful Ally looks. The scene before him made him smile and made his heart skip a beat. The way her eyes focused on a page of her book. The way she took a bite of her pickle, and he grinned. She still loves her pickles.

He took this chance to proceed to the table and sat down where a plate of pancakes was already set in front of him. He chuckled when he was greeted with a smiling pancake made from whipped cream. At the right upper side of his tableware laid the maple syrup. He looked up to see Ally smiling at him, her eyes twinkling like the stars. He could feel his heart skip a beat and his breath hitched when he got a good look of her face. For some reason, she looked flawless to him. Her small pink lips, her dazzling eyes, her soft brown hair, and her pale skin seemed to hypnotize him.

"My famous pancakes," Ally told him before going back to her book and crunching on her pickle. Austin smiled and started eating his breakfast quietly.

After the first bite, he closed his eyes and savored the taste. He almost moaned from the heavenly taste that is of the king of breakfast called pancakes. But of course, he stopped himself from moaning because it would sound like a certain adult themed noise that would be quite inappropriate for Ally to hear.

"So," he heard Ally start. Austin looked up and had all his attention on her. He watched as she closed her book and stared at him. His breath hitched for a second when his eyes lingered on hers, but he wouldn't allow himself to show it.

"Yeah?" He asked, hoping he did not squeak. Ally didn't look at him differently, so he must've succeeded.

"Jimmy gave you a week off, and I already made plans for us for the week," Ally said, staring at him with a bit of nervousness but she held herself quite well as she spoke. He frowned and didn't seem happy about the news.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" He asked seething with anger, "Ally, I know you are trying to help me, but I'm not going to go with this... whatever this is."

Ally sighed and shook her head.

"Austin, they were afraid you would blow off on them, so they asked me to tell you this. They think I'm the only person you wouldn't explode on," she explained calmly, "Austin, you've changed so much, and I couldn't possibly let this continue on any further. As one of your best friends, it's my duty to be there for you, so you wouldn't stray too far. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me. I just… I don't want to lose you, Austin."

Austin noticed Ally's head had lowered and she was shaking a little. Austin felt a pang of guilt to see her like this, but he did not like to be told what to do or being watched over like he was some kind of prisoner. He sighed as his fingers brushed through his hair.

"Ally, it isn't your fault I'm like this, and you aren't losing me," Austin told her. He was about to reach out to her, but Ally stood up and looked at him with teary eyes. Austin gulped at her expression. He felt sick to his stomach to make Ally cry, but she also looked so beautiful to him as well.

"But I am! And it is my fault! I knew you were getting worse, but I did nothing. It wasn't until Dez told me about what you were going through that I realized I had turned a blind eye to you when I shouldn't," Ally said before her tears finally fell. She immediately ran to hug Austin. "I'm sorry, Austin. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Ally. Please don't cry. I can't take it when you are sad," Austin whispered near her ear while he hugged her in return.

"Austin, I just want one week. Will you follow my schedule for one week?" Ally asked, her voice begging.

Austin sighed and let go of her. He held her by the shoulders and pushed her lightly off of him a little. Ally looked hurt when he did, and it hurt him to see her like this.

"Ally, I just can't. You know me. I don't like to follow orders and stuff like that," Austin said. Ally looked at him sadly and she stepped back away from him. He felt an ache in his heart to see the gap, but he hid it. He already made her guilty; he wasn't going to put her through any more guilt.

"I understand. If that's what you want, I won't force you. I'm going to tell Jimmy and Dez that I couldn't help you," Ally said with a sigh. She was about to go, but Austin held her wrist. Austin looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Um… what are you going to do after this since I declined your offer?" Austin asked, hoping that he could ask her to get some coffee or something if she stayed in the city.

"Well, I was offered to be a songwriter for a new rising star. I might take up the offer," Ally said. Austin froze for a minute before looking up at Ally. She used to be his songwriter. And now, Ally was going to be a songwriter with someone other than him. He was going to lose her. How did this happen?

"Why? You used to be my songwriter, Ally. What happened to us?" Austin asked, his heart beating harder at the thought of someone taking his Ally away from him.

Ally looked at him sadly as her fingers brushed through Austin's hair. He felt tingles at her touch. Ally was the only one to ever touch his hair. No one, not even his girlfriends or his friends, were allowed to touch it. No one except Ally.

"Austin, you don't need me anymore. You can write your own songs. And even if you can't, you can hire professional songwriters," Ally told him ever so softly. Austin felt the urge to hug her and never let her go.

"I do need you, Ally. I've always needed you," he told her, "And you know what? I've changed my mind. I'll accept the one week. So please. Please don't leave me." He hugged her tightly against him.


End file.
